Peter Parker
History Early Life: Peter Parker was born in New York City after the Conduit Big Bang. New York City had become a conduit quarantine. All conduits were forced to not use they powers or they would be captured and possibly killed. When Peter was in high school he learn of his powers. He went to an underground conduit fighting tournament to win money to buy food for his family. While there he fought a male conduit, who he defeated easily. Peter when he returned home later that night discovered his family dead, killed by the same man he had defeated. Peter took over the identity of Spiderman and found the man throwing him out of a building to his death. Spiderman went on to be a hero in the city, despite the fact he could be killed by the Sinister Seven. He then broke up with his girlfriend, Mary Jane worried about her safety if the Sinister Seven ever figured out who he was. Spiderman fought many villains who worked for Sinister Seven but always won saving the people of New York. The Business side of Evil: Spiderman came to Thalia, Wolverine and Iron Man's resuce when they were being attacked by H.Y.D.R.A. soliders and the Green Goblin. He agreed to join The Avengers if they would help with stopping the Sinster Seven and help free everyone in New York City, the Avengers agreed. They all went to Oscorp the HQ of the Sinster Seven to discover their main goal. Spiderman and Thalia discover that the Sinster Seven member, The Tinkerer, had created Nanites that could amplify any conduits powers and turn them into mind control slaves. They were then attacked by the Sinister Seven member, Morlun. The Avengers escaped with knowledge of the Nanites delivery location from Alcamax. Once in the warehouse, Thalia found a package but Spiderman's spider sense warned him and he threw the package away before it self-destructed. The Avengers got away and the Sinster Seven put out a warrant for Spiderman and Thalia arrest. Spiderman and Iron Man went undercover to a fighting club in the south side of the city as the regular selfs. Silvermane, a member of the Sinister Seven, was there offering the next fighter winner a spot in H.Y.D.R.A.'s guards in the city. Spiderman, as Peter Parker voluteered so he could distract everyone so Iron Man as Tony Stark could steal the Nanite on Silvermane's person. When Tony was about the steal the Nanite, Silverman recongized Spiderman fighting style through Peter. So Tony blasted Silvermane in the face to prevent him from shooting Peter. Tony turned into Iron Man while Peter put on his costume. Everyone in the fight club fled and Silvermane grabbed Spiderman and put a gun to his head. Iron Man shot a quick small bullet from his suit into Silvermane's head killing him. They took the prototype Nanite and left the building that seconds later, blew up. After delivering the Nanite to Prof. Xavier, Spiderman took Thalia to some privacy and told her about his recent feelings for her. Thalia returned the feelings and the two decided to go on a date went the battle in New York was over. Spiderman then called his ex-girlfriend and best friend, Mary Jane, that he was safe and not to worry. While on the phone Mary Jane told him that she still had feelings for him but then her apartment was attacked by Shocker. Shocker then told Spiderman on the phone that the Sinister Seven knew of his secret identity and to deliver the nanite prototype to them on the Lincoln Bridge at midnight otherwise, Mary Jane would be killed. At the bridge, Spiderman gave the nanite prototype to Tombstone who gave it to Scorpion and Chameleon to deliver to The Tinkerer via helicopter. Spiderman was then wrapped with the Lizard tail and was being crushed until Hawkeye shot a arrow into the Lizard's tail. He released Spiderman and Iron Man, Captain America and Wolverine appeared on the bridge to help in freeing Mary Jane. Tombstone easily beat all the heroes and backhanded Mary Jane off the bridge. Spiderman shot a web to catch Mary Jane with and the two hit the ground. Mary Jane though was dead due to whiplash and Spiderman blamed himself for her death. He brought Mary Jane back to the Avengers' base under New York where Prof.Xavier confirmed that Spiderman didn't kill her but Tombstone did. He then informed the Avengers that the Sinister Seven was giving the shipment to Magnus personally who was going to stop by Oscorp to pick the shipment. The remaining members of the Avengers, Spiderman, Thalia and Hawkeye went to the Oscorp to stop the shipment by using a virus program to disrupt the Nanites. Once in Oscorp, Spiderman, Hawkeye and Thalia split up to find the main computer. Spiderman went to one room and discovered a scientist and a computer. Spiderman attacked thinking it was the main computer. The scientist revealed himself to be the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin was beating Spiderman senseless eventually trapping him on his glider and sending it to a turbine. Spiderman held on to spiderwebs to keep him from being pulled into the turbine. Before the Green Goblin could cut the web he was shot in the heart by Hawkeye, killing him. Hawkeye then saved Spiderman and the two went looking for the computer. The two of them run into Hammerhead protecting the boardroom, Spiderman fights Hammerhead knocking him through the floor and Hawkeye goes into the boardroom to find the Tinkerer dead and the virus program destroyed. The two then appear in time for Spiderman to pull Thalia out of the way of one of Magnus' attacks. Hawkeye unlocks Thalia secruity necklace and then goes to find the main computer while Spiderman goes and frees all the Avengers. Spiderman then meets up with Thalia and Jason and race to defeat Tombstone but are stopped by Magnus right before the building begins to collaspe. They all flee the building but are eventually caught by Magnus and Tombstone. The three wake up underground tied to a bomb which will explode if the trigger is pulled or electricity touches the casing. Spiderman is able to break free of the bindings and webs Hammerhead to the wall and destroys the trigger. He frees Thalia and Jason but Jason decides to stay to try and defuse the bomb. While looking for Magnus and Tombstone, Spiderman tells Thalia that he doesn't want to be in a relationship with Thalia until he gets over Mary Jane's death and Thalia fully understands this. Spiderman and Thalia run into Morlun who begins to beat them hard but when Morlun threatens to kill Thalia there, Spiderman pushes himself to fight Morlun. Spiderman loses to Morlun and he begins to crush Spiderman's head but before Morlun succeds he's shot by Thalia with a gun lying on the floor. Morlun is then kicked by Spiderman right before he dies and turns to dust. Spiderman and Thalia continue and find Magnus and Tombstone and begins fighting them. Not long though a flood appears in the underground lair, Magnus flees due to his weakness to water and the rest of them go to the rafters to fight the remaining battle. The water rises filling half the room and hits an electric wire which turn the water staticy. Spiderman finally kicks Tombstone hard enough for him to fall into the electrical water, killing him. Spiderman and Thalia flee the underground lair to the surface to find Jason still alive. He reveals he fought The Lizard and Kraven and won. The Lizard in his human form flush out of the sewars revealed to be alive and is put under arrest. Category:Conduit Category:Human Category:The Avengers